


Eyes on Fire

by Misschievous



Category: Ghost Ship (2002)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschievous/pseuds/Misschievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Movie: Epps plans on hunting down a certain demon to get her crew back.  Said demon waits patiently for her to come back to him.  More details as they emerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched Ghost Ship again and then I realized that for some strange reason there are very few stories for this fandom…which is sad because it's such an incredible movie! Soooo I kind of just started writing this. Normally, I have a plan when I do a story but right now I'm just kind of following my muse, blindly, in the dark, and keeping my fingers crossed that all goes well. That's primarily why there aren't a bunch of tags on this yet. I don't have a beta for this yet so all mistakes are mine, sorry! So this is just a quick idea of what might happen after the movie and the title is from a song which works pretty well for the story and where it might go, I think. Comments are appreciated since I'm not really sure what I'm doing yet!!

Chapter Goodbye

            He stared after her and hated how fragile mortals were.  He knew that he had to let her go; she needed to recover before they met for round two, he wanted her at her best before he tore her apart.  The ambulance drove off and yet he still hesitated staring at the place where she had been moments before, so very, very close.  He sighed with all the heartfelt longing a demon could possess and stomped up the stairs to board the ship.  She would come back; she would return to him, and then he would make her stay; the thoughts repeated in his head like a calming mantra until he felt himself finally beginning to relax.  The truth the words held reached out and soothed his fear.  After all, he thought with a wicked smile, he had her crew it was only a matter of time before she tried to get them back.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter New Beginnings

            Epps woke up in a hospital room.  It was pitch black outside and the silence was deafening.  She remembered the ship, all the noise of metal on metal screeching from the explosion.  She shuddered as she recalled the freezing swim to the surface the horrible fear of running out of air that had followed her all the way to the top.  Epps swung her legs over the side of the bed and took a deep breath.  It was all over now.  Yet there was a tiny voice at the back of her mind that cheerfully reminded her that it wasn’t.  She had seen him; Jack Ferriman or whatever the hell he was calling himself now.  He was alive, or as alive as something like him could get, and he was taking over another ship.  The cold chill of horror settled over her shoulders like a wet towel; it was starting all over again.  It didn’t matter that she had blown up his ship; he just got a new one.  Frustration bubbled to the surface hot and acrid in the back of her throat and Epps knew what she had to do.

            “Nurse!”  Epps yelled into the stale darkness.  There was the sound of footsteps and then the door to her room was opening.  A light was flipped on and a worried face was illuminated.

            “Can I help you?”  The woman asked politely.

            “I need to get out of here, now.”  Epps stated calmly.

            The woman’s brow furrowed in confusion.  “Is something wrong?”  She asked.

            Epps gave her a sardonic smirk, “lady, you have no idea.”


End file.
